No Such Thing
by dramaqueen214
Summary: *Complete!* Final chapter on 4/20! Will Gordo stay? Or will he walk out of Lizzie's life forever? Read and Review!!!
1. Prologue

Author's Two Cents: Hey guys! I have a few other LM fics going on right now, but this idea popped into my head! It's written like a story, rather than an episode like my other fics. If I get enough reviews I'll continue! Also, I'm not exactly sure where LM takes place, but I've set this in California! I don't have a title yet! I'll take any suggestions!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
  
  
  
Untitled  
  
19 year old Lizzie McGuire rolled down the windows of her Jeep. She smiled as the warm April air blew in, ruffling her hair while she sped down the freeway, away from California State University. Finally, she had arrived at Spring Break of her freshman year at college. Not that she didn't like college - she did - the independence, the privacy, the freedoms it allowed, she loved it, but she needed some time back home. That's where she was going. She hadn't seen her family since her Christmas break. She missed them all - even her obnoxious younger brother Matt. He wasn't so obnoxious anymore. He was older and a little more mature, well, as mature as 16 year old boys get. She couldn't wait to see her parents. She also couldn't wait to see her best friends. She smiled at the thought of Miranda and Gordo. Her best girl friend, Miranda Sanchez had gone to college in California too. She attended the American Academy Of Dramatic Arts in Hollywood - she wanted to be a singer! It was only a few hours away from Cal State. Lizzie and Miranda still got to see each other every month. David Gordon (Gordo) was a different story. He had finally realized his lifelong dream: film school. Problem was, it was at New York University, almost 3,000 miles away! Lizzie talked to him on the phone a few times a month, and they emailed each other, but she had only seen him once the entire year. It was a difficult transition for the three best friends to make. They were used to seeing each other every day, and change was difficult. But that didn't matter right now. Right now, Lizzie was all set for an awesome vacation. Miranda was already out of school, and Gordo was flying in tomorrow. They had two whole weeks to hang out and catch up. Lizzie couldn't wait. This was going to be the best two weeks of her year. Or was it?  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry! Just an intro. If you like, review and I'll write more! Thanks! 


	2. Welcome Home!

A/N: It's updated!! Yay! Thanks to those of you who reviewed. There weren't too many, but I wanted to keep it going for those who enjoyed it! And to answer Ella Enchanted's question, yes, it will probably end up as a L/G fic. Hope that's a good thing! I'm still looking for a title, so suggest away! Thanks guys!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own em!  
  
Untitled (still!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome Back!  
  
Lizzie anxiously turned the Jeep onto her street. She couldn't believe she was finally home! After all the traffic she had encountered, she was glad just to be able to get out of the car. The trip, which took 4 hours on a normal day, had been 6 hours long!  
  
"That's what I get for leaving on a Friday." Lizzie thought to herself. "I should have come back yesterday, like Miranda."  
  
Oh well. She was home now, and just in time for dinner! Jo McGuire was the first to admit she wasn't a gourmet chef, but Lizzie couldn't wait to taste a home cooked meal, even if it was just meatloaf! At last Lizzie saw her house. She turned into the driveway, and saw Matt and Miranda burst out of the door. She quickly turned the car off and unbuckled her seatbelt.  
  
"Hey guys!" she exclaimed, as her best friend hugged her. "What's up?"  
  
"It's great to see you!" screamed Miranda. "Are those new sunglasses?"  
  
"It's good to see you too. Yeah they are. Do you like them?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"They're fabulous!" returned Miranda.  
  
"Hey! Is the big 16 year old too cool to give his sister a hug?" remarked Lizzie.  
  
"Well, as long as no one's looking." He replied sarcastically. "I wouldn't want to trash my rep or anything."  
  
"Get over here you dork!" exclaimed Lizzie, as she stretched out her arms.  
  
"Did you miss me?" asked Lizzie, as she released her brother, who was now almost a full foot taller than she was.  
  
"Eh." Responded Matt. "I kind of like this only child stuff. You know, being the center of attention and all. It's kind of cool."  
  
Just as Matt uttered those words, Sam McGuire pulled into the driveway. He got out with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Matt! You forgot to get gas again! I told you, you're not going to be able to borrow my car anymore if you keep leaving it on empty!" Yelled Sam.  
  
"Center of attention huh?" asked Lizzie, rolling her eyes.  
  
"On second thought, I'm glad you're home!" replied Matt.  
  
"Lizzie! Sweetheart, I was so mad about the car that I didn't even see you! Welcome home!" Exclaimed Sam.  
  
"I missed you too Dad." Laughed Lizzie, as she gave him a big hug.  
  
"Here, Matt and I will bring your bags in." he volunteered.  
  
"Thanks guys!" said Lizzie.  
  
"No problem." Replied Matt.  
  
Lizzie laughed to herself. A year ago, Matt would have told her to get a life and carry her own bags in. It was definitely a huge improvement. Who knows, maybe they wouldn't even fight this time. Lizzie opened the door for Matt and her father, who carried her suitcases up to her room. She and Miranda followed, closing the door behind them. No sooner had they entered the family room, when Jo McGuire raced out of the kitchen and grabbed Lizzie into a huge embrace.  
  
"Lizzie! Oh! My baby! I missed you so much!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I missed you too Mom!" said Lizzie, as she gave her mom another big hug.  
  
"I am so happy you're home! I mean, I know we've talked on the phone a lot, but it's not the same. It's been hard not having my best friend around." Remarked Jo, a little teary eyed.  
  
Lizzie started to tear up too. As Lizzie had gotten older, she and her mom had become very close. They really were best friends. "I know Mom, it's been hard for me too. But I'm back now!" she replied.  
  
"That you are!" she exclaimed. "And you look great! I know Gordo is coming tomorrow, and you'll want to spend some time with him and Miranda, but let's reserve Monday as a girls day out. Ok? We'll go shopping, go to lunch, maybe even catch a movie!"  
  
"That sounds awesome Mom! I'd love too! Just you and me!" replied Lizzie, excitedly.  
  
"Great!! Now, I need to finish dinner. I'm making your favorite - fajitas!" Exclaimed Jo.  
  
"Yum! I can't wait! You would not believe how bad college food is. I am dying for a home cooked meal." Responded Lizzie.  
  
"I went to college once, you know." Remarked Jo. "But I know what you mean. We're going to eat in about 20 minutes ok? And Miranda, you stay too! We haven't seen you since Christmas either. We have lots of catching up to do! I feel like I sent three kids to college instead of one!"  
  
"Sure Mrs. McGuire! I'd love to. My parents figured they wouldn't see me until tomorrow. They're just glad I came home early - they got me all to themselves for 24 hours!" replied Miranda.  
  
"Great! I'll call you down when it's time to eat." Said Jo, walking back to the kitchen.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda retreated to Lizzie's room so she could unpack and freshen up. All the excitement of being back had made Lizzie forget about the fact that she had to go to the bathroom badly! She walked down the hall back to her room and was stopped by Matt.  
  
"Lizzie, I just wanted you to know that I am really glad you are home. As annoying as you are at times, I really did miss you." He said.  
  
"Aw, thanks Matt. I missed you too. My mornings are not the same without the routine check to make sure you didn't switch my shampoo with shaving cream." She replied.  
  
He laughed. "Seriously though, now that I'm older, and a little bit wiser, I was thinking maybe we should try to be friends."  
  
"We were always friends Matt, I mean, you're my brother. But I know what you're saying. You're ok in my book bro." she replied.  
  
"Cool." Replied Matt. He walked down the hall to his bedroom.  
  
Lizzie smiled. So far, so good she thought! Vacation was great!  
  
TBC!  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Catching Up

A/N: Hi again! Yay! It's updated. I like this story a lot, and I hope you guys do too, because I plan on updating it a lot! I still need a title and more reviews! Thanks guys!  
  
Disclaimer: No, the Zoog Disney fairy did not magically grant me ownership of this show. In other words, I'm not making any profit!  
  
Untitled  
  
Chapter 2: Catching Up  
  
  
  
"So, you have to tell me, how is life in a coed dorm?" asked Lizzie, as she closed her door behind her.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Miranda, slyly.  
  
"I mean, you live in a dorm suite with 3 guys!" exclaimed Lizzie. "You had to have hooked up with one of them since I last saw you!"  
  
"Well, sorry to disappoint you Lizzie dear, but two out of three are gay! It is a theater school!" explained Miranda.  
  
"So! What about the other one?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Define hooked up." responded Miranda.  
  
"I knew it!!" exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
"Well, I only went out with him twice. His name is Eric, and he's a nice boy." She informed her. "He kissed me goodnight on our second date."  
  
"Wow. I have to congratulate you on your self restraint." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Thanks. And don't say anything about the coed part. My parents don't know yet." She pleaded.  
  
"Done." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"Thanks. So what about you!? How's Brian? Or whatever his name is." Asked Miranda. "Ryan." Lizzie corrected. "Eh, I broke up with him."  
  
"Why?" asked Miranda. "That picture you sent me of him was cute."  
  
"Yeah, but there wasn't much beyond looks. Think of Ethan Craft, only stupider. We didn't click." She replied.  
  
"I see." Said Miranda. "Do you think Gordo has a girlfriend?"  
  
"Why?" asked Lizzie. "Would you be jealous?"  
  
"Of Gordo's girlfriend? Are you out of your mind!" exclaimed Miranda.  
  
"Well, why are you asking?" remarked Lizzie.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, we used to know everything about him, now all I get is a few emails a week. And all he talks about are the films he's working on." Miranda replied.  
  
"Well, he hasn't said anything to me." Answered Lizzie. "But remember, Gordo doesn't have the best track record when it comes to letting us know about relationships."  
  
"You've got a point." Miranda conceded. "Remember when we saw him and Brooke..kissing!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! I had forgotten about that!" Lizzie screamed.  
  
"Me too, luckily." Replied Miranda. "That's one mental image I don't need to relive."  
  
"Amen!" replied Lizzie.  
  
The two girls chatted and laughed for a few more minutes. Lizzie felt like she was back in middle school. Back when her biggest problems were Kate Saunders, getting Ethan to notice her, and trying to avoid that geek, Tudgeman. Just then, Lizzie's mom called them down to dinner.  
  
"Miranda! Lizzie! Dinner!" called Jo.  
  
"Coming Mom!" replied Lizzie, as she and Miranda headed down the hall to the stairs.  
  
"Mom, these fajitas are the best food I have ever tasted!" exclaimed Lizzie, as she shoved another tortilla filled with chicken into her mouth.  
  
"Jeez Lizzie, they're just plain old fajitas. Mom makes them all the time." Said Matt.  
  
"Believe me Matt, when you get to college, you'll learn to appreciate the little things in life." Explained Miranda.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Lizzie, "like food you can actually identify."  
  
They all laughed at that remark. Lizzie looked around at her smiling family. It was like she never left, except better. She and Matt weren't fighting, Mom wasn't yelling at her for not doing her homework, and they were all behaving as adults.  
  
"So girls, what's the plan for tomorrow?" asked Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Well, Miranda's going to sleep over here if that's ok." Explained Lizzie.  
  
"You know you're always welcome here Miranda!" said Jo.  
  
"Thanks!" replied Miranda.  
  
"Anyway, Gordo's flight is 7:00 AM his time, which is like 4:00 here. I think he gets in at about 11:00 our time." Reasoned Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah. I think we'll go out to breakfast and then pick him up at the airport." Said Miranda.  
  
"Sounds good girls." Replied Sam.  
  
"Do you want me to wake you up around 8:00?" asked Jo.  
  
"That'd be fine Mom." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Ok!" she answered. "Now, for dessert, I made your favorite!"  
  
"Chocolate chip cookie pie!" exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
"You bet. Who wants ice cream with there's?" asked Jo, as she began to clear the table. Later that night, Lizzie lie awake, thinking about the next day. While she was excited about seeing her other best friend, she was a little anxious. New York was far away, and it could change people. Would Gordo return as a completely different person?  
  
"Lizzie!" whispered Miranda, from the trundle bed she was sleeping on. "Are you awake?"  
  
"You too huh?" remarked Lizzie, as she sat up.  
  
"I can't sleep." Miranda complained.  
  
"Me either." Replied Lizzie. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Honestly? I'm worried about seeing Gordo tomorrow." She answered.  
  
"Me too." admitted Lizzie.  
  
"I mean, what if he comes back all snobby and New Yorkish. We haven't seen him since December!" exclaimed Miranda.  
  
"I know what you mean. I've talked to him and all, but it's different from having to face him in person." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Will you listen to us! We're worried that our best friend has moved on from us! Lizzie, this is Gordo! You've known him since you were in diapers! You don't think he changed that much in 4 months, do you?" asked Miranda, sheepishly.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Lizzie. "But I guess we'll find out tomorrow."  
  
  
  
TBC!  
  
A/N: It may seem to be going that way, but Gordo isn't necessarily the conflict in this story! To find out what is, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! Thanks! 


	4. Reunited And It Feels So Good! Hehe!

A/N: Hey! This is a slow week, which means lots o updates! Enjoy them while you can, I got vacation next week! Please continue reviewing! Also!! I've thought of a title that will pertain to the story more as it progresses. It's the title of an Alanis Morrissette song: Isn't It Ironic. The song will show up in a later chapter. Of course, it's subject to change! Thanks!! PS: Thanks to Chasing Maybe and all you other reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. I am a poor, jobless, high schooler. If I owned LM, you wouldn't be reading this!  
  
Isn't it Ironic?  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Reunited (And it Feels So Good!) Hehe!  
  
  
  
"Miranda!" yelled Lizzie frantically. "Wake up! It's 9:30!"  
  
"Yeah, so?" replied a very groggy Miranda.  
  
"So? We were supposed to leave here by 8:45! Gordo's flight gets in at 11:00! Remember?" Lizzie reminded Miranda as she towel dried her soaking wet hair. "It takes at least 45 minutes to get to the airport! You better hurry up if you want to take a quick shower!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" mumbled Miranda. "So I guess breakfast is out huh?"  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Lizzie, tossing a pillow at her.  
  
20 minutes later, the girls were scolding Mrs. McGuire for not waking them. "You looked so peaceful!" was her defense. However, all was forgiven when she handed them a care bag packed with warm chocolate chip and blueberry muffins.  
  
"These are really good!" exclaimed Miranda, as they headed toward LAX airport in Lizzie's Jeep.  
  
"Yeah. Mom's not the best cook, but she makes great baked goods." Commented Lizzie, as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Hey, since when do you drink coffee?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Ah, since about midterms!" laughed Lizzie. "I'm a wimp though. This is more like coffee flavored milk. I add about half a cup of sugar too!"  
  
"I'll stick to hot chocolate thanks." Replied Miranda.  
  
They drove for about half an hour and finally began seeing signs for the airport terminals.  
  
"Oh jeez. I know I wrote Gordo's flight information down somewhere." Lizzie though out loud. "Check my bag Miranda."  
  
Miranda grabbed Lizzie's purse from the back seat and began fishing through it for a piece of paper. She came across a picture of the three of them, back when they were in middle school.  
  
"This is an awesome picture Lizzie!" exclaimed Miranda, surveying it closely. It showed them as 13 year olds, at the lounge themed dance Miranda and Lizzie had decorated for.  
  
"Remember that?!" asked Lizzie. "Gordo was so mad at us for exploiting "his" trend!"  
  
"Totally!" replied Miranda. "Then he started flying those stupid airplanes with the nerds!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Lizzie. "I remember! Boy, I can't wait to see him!"  
  
"Me either." Replied Miranda, who had returned to searching for the flight info. She finally came across a pink post it note. "I got it!"  
  
"Great!" replied Lizzie. "Now what terminal do we need to be in?"  
  
"Lets see," responded Miranda, scanning the note, "He's flying US Airlines flight number 397, terminal D."  
  
"Alright, we're at C now, so D should be coming up. Keep your eyes peeled." She commanded.  
  
"Got it chief." Replied Miranda. She stared out the window for a few minutes. "There's a sign! Terminal D, next ramp."  
  
"Ok," said Lizzie, making the turn. "Terminal D, here we come!"  
  
After Lizzie and Miranda had parked the car, gone to the bathroom, and found the gate, it was 11:10. Lizzie went up to the desk to check the status of the flight.  
  
"Well, they had a slight delay due to some early morning fog." Replied the attendant. "They should be arriving within the half hour."  
  
"Great." Replied Lizzie. "Thank you!  
  
Lizzie returned to Miranda, who was sitting in a chair by the window.  
  
"Well, we didn't miss him." Lizzie said, as she sat down.  
  
"That's good." Replied Miranda. "I can't believe we'll be seeing him in a few minutes."  
  
"I know." Replied Lizzie. "It's as if it's our ten year reunion and we haven't spoken since high school or something."  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Miranda. "But I'm excited. We have so much to catch up on!"  
  
"I know!" exclaimed Lizzie. "We're going to have a blast! I have so many stories for you guys!"  
  
Just then, the desk attendant came over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Attention ladies and gentlemen, US Airlines flight 397 has been cleared for landing, and should be arriving at the gate momentarily. Once again, Flight 397 will be arriving momentarily."  
  
"Oh! Lets' go wait for him!" exclaimed Miranda, grabbing Lizzie by the arm, and dragging her to the gate door.  
  
Lizzie peered through the window at all the planes pulling into the airport. Where was Gordo's plane? The few minutes that had passed since the attendant had spoken seemed longer than the four months! Finally, she saw a plane pull into the gate. They watched as the people began to exit; families, business men and women, people flying home, but no Gordo yet. Finally, when it seemed as if everyone else on the plane had left, a few stragglers came out of the gate. Among them was David Gordon.  
  
He scanned the crowd looking for his two best friends in the entire world. One of them, the spunky, creative, brazen drama queen who had the uncanny ability to both annoy and amuse him with her antics. The other, the sweet, compassionate, kindhearted beauty; the only person in the universe whom he had known as long as his parents, the person he was looking most forward to seeing. He spotted them both before they saw him.  
  
"Hey Sanchez! McGuire!" he called out.  
  
"Oh my God Lizzie! Look! It's Gordo!" called out Miranda.  
  
Lizzie quickly turned to see what Miranda was yelling about. She ran towards him, beating Miranda with her long strides.  
  
"Gordo!" she screamed!  
  
  
  
TBC!  
  
  
  
Review!!!!! Thanks ( 


	5. The Latest News

A/N: Hi! Yay! More Updates! Woo-hoo! Thanks to my reviewers!! I am having so much fun writing this! Anyway, here you go! Keep reviewing! It boosts my confidence haha!  
  
Disclaimer: OK - One more time: Don't own it, don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Isn't it Ironic?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Latest News  
  
  
  
"Lizzie!" called Gordo, as he swept Lizzie into his arms. He whispered in her ear; "You have no idea how much I've missed you."  
  
She smiled. "I have a slight idea." She replied, as she let go.  
  
"Hey you!" called Miranda, as she hugged Gordo.  
  
"Miranda!" he replied, "How's our budding singer."  
  
"Awesome, now that you're here." She replied. "How about you?"  
  
"Are you kidding?!? I got my 2 girls, and I'm done with classes until next year! Life could not get much better." He announced, as the three friends linked arms. "Now, onto luggage claim!"  
  
They walked to the baggage carrousel, and waited for Gordo's bags to appear. They were laughing and smiling, and having a grand old time - and they were still in the airport! Lizzie couldn't believe she was ever worried about Gordo changing. He was exactly the same Gordo she had always known and loved.  
  
"So, you're done with classes huh?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Well, essentially." Gordo replied. "I'm going back in a couple weeks to participate in this internship thing. I'll be working on a documentary for a film festival with 9 other students until mid-June. We get enough credits to make up for a term, so I won't be hitting the books again till September!"  
  
"Gordo that's incredible!" exclaimed Miranda. "Move over Steven Spielberg!"  
  
"Yeah! Only 10 students out of your whole class! That's really impressive!" Lizzie proclaimed. "How come you never mentioned it before?"  
  
"Well, it was always a possibility, but I didn't find out it was definite until yesterday." Gordo answered. "I didn't want to jinx myself."  
  
"Oh please!" Miranda retorted. "You totally knew you'd get it. Stop being so modest, Gordo."  
  
There it was: Miranda's cut to the point, raw view of things. He could always count on her for an honest opinion.  
  
"Well, that's beside the point now." He replied. "And thanks for having so much confidence in me."  
  
"No prob." Replied Miranda.  
  
"So," said Lizzie, "Did they ship your bags by UPS or something?"  
  
"Maybe." Replied Gordo. "It's taking long enough."  
  
A loud beeping noise sounded, followed by a thumping of bags being dropped onto the metal platform.  
  
"Well," said Miranda, "Speak of the devils!"  
  
15 minutes later, they were back on the road. Lizzie sped down the LA freeway. Gordo sat by her side, and Miranda sat in the back seat.  
  
"So, you guys got any good dirt on our old classmates?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Can this be happening?" asked Lizzie, pretending to be shocked. "Gordo actually cares about the quote 'mindless trendoids'?"  
  
"It's not that I care, it's just I want to be able to share in the laughs if Ethan Craft finally figured out that pi doesn't always refer to a fruit filled desert pastry, or if Kate got herself pregnant or kicked out of the elite." He replied.  
  
"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but we got nothing." Answered Miranda. "Unless Lizzie is keeping something from me."  
  
"Well, you guys remember Parker McKenzie, right?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Oh yeah!" replied Gordo. "You sat on her Titanic lunchbox in fifth grade!"  
  
"Thanks for reminding me Gordo." Replied Lizzie. "Anyway, she goes to Cal State too. We have Into to American Literature together. Her older sister goes to Northeastern College in Boston."  
  
"Yeah, and?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Wait a second," said Gordo, "didn't Claire go to Northeastern?"  
  
"Yep. Parker's sister is on the cheerleading squad with her." Remarked Lizzie. "She told Parker, that they hosted a mixer with a couple of other schools around there, including Harvard. Apparently Claire got incredibly drunk and hooked up with none other than.."  
  
"Who?!?" asked Gordo and Miranda, simultaneously.  
  
"Larry Tudgeman." Said Lizzie slowly.  
  
"Eww! Not the Tudge!" exclaimed Gordo in disgust.  
  
"The one and only." Replied Lizzie, as she looked in the rearview mirror at the backseat. "You okay Miranda?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine! Just trying to picture Kate when she finds out about it!" she replied. "Talk about a Kodak moment!"  
  
They all laughed at that. After another half hour of talking and laughing, they arrived at Gordo's house. Lizzie pulled into the driveway, and turned off the car.  
  
"You want us to leave?" asked Miranda.  
  
"No. You guys come in. I need the moral support." Replied Gordo. He hadn't yet informed his parents that he would be working on the documentary. They were still a little sore about Gordo deciding to major in film rather than the family profession: psychology. Lizzie felt bad. Gordo's parents were wonderful, but he didn't have the close bond Lizzie did with her parents.  
  
Gordo grabbed his stuff, took a deep breath, and opened the door.  
  
"David! Is that you?" called Gordo's mother. Lizzie laughed. It was still funny for her to hear people call Gordo, David. Even her own parents referred to him by his nickname.  
  
"Hey Mom!" called out Gordo, as he gave his mom a kiss on her cheek. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine! Just fine! Welcome home David!" she replied. "Lizzie, Miranda! Come on in!"  
  
"Hi Mrs. Gordon." The girls said.  
  
"I just finished a batch of oatmeal cookies, come have some!" Mrs. Gordon commanded them.  
  
The 3 retreated to the Gordons' living room and spoke about college, and how it was so different from what they were used to.  
  
"David, I know you want to spend time with your friends, but your father and I want to see you too!" Mrs. Gordon spoke up.  
  
"Oh I know Mom! I want to see you and Dad too." Replied Gordo.  
  
"Well, tomorrow is Sunday, so why don't we have a nice family dinner. Ok?" asked Mrs. Gordon.  
  
"Sure." Answered Gordo.  
  
"Ok then." She smiled.  
  
Gordo's father arrived home, and more words were exchanged. Finally, Gordo decided it was time to leave.  
  
"Well, I think we'll go grab a pizza or something. I'll be home later." Said Gordo.  
  
"Ok." Replied his parents.  
  
As they left the Gordon house, Lizzie was astonished.  
  
"Lucky!" she exclaimed. "No, be careful son, or be home by 12:00 David."  
  
"So?" asked Gordo. "They trust me, thats all."  
  
"Man, your parents have got to teach mine that." Replied Miranda.  
  
"So, what'll it be?" asked Gordo, as they all got back into the Jeep. "Movies, pizza?"  
  
"Well, it's 2:30 now, we could go hang at the Digital Bean for a little while, then catch a bite." Suggested Miranda  
  
"Ok, but let's stop by my house first." Replied Lizzie. "My parents are dying to see you, Gordo!"  
  
"What can I say?" asked Gordo. "I'm a popular guy!"  
  
TBC!  
  
Review! 


	6. Glad You're Home

A/N: Updated! Yay! Keep reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
  
Isn't it Ironic?  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Glad You're Home  
  
  
  
  
  
The trio had come and gone to the McGuires, where they had been held hostage by Jo, chatting yet again about their years' experiences. They were all sick about talking of college. It was 5:30 when they left.  
  
"How about that pizza?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Good idea." Replied Miranda. "I'm starved."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Lizzie, "we can hit the Digital Bean another night this week."  
  
After they had eaten, talked and laughed for most of the night, they decided to return to their respective homes. They piled into Lizzie's Jeep yet again. Lizzie dropped Miranda off first.  
  
"Audios guys!" called Miranda. "Talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Miranda!" called Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
"Ok," called Lizzie, as she backed out of Miranda's driveway. "Next stop, the Gordons'."  
  
"Wait, Lizzie." Said Gordo.  
  
"What?" she asked as she pulled to the end of the street.  
  
"You feel like going for a ride?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. But I thought you were tired?" she asked.  
  
"Eh a little bit." He replied.  
  
"A little bit?" Gordo, you've been up since 4:00 our time!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but I want to talk." He responded. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy to see Miranda and all, but you were the one I was most excited to see."  
  
"Me?" asked Lizzie, puzzled.  
  
"Yes you! Lizzie, you are my best friend in the entire world. I know we talk on the phone and email, but there's just certain stuff that's better talked about in person." Said Gordo.  
  
"I understand! Believe me." Replied Lizzie. She thought back to when she was younger. Most of her heartfelt moments took place with Gordo, not Miranda. Like when she wasn't invited to Danny Kessler's pool party, Gordo was the one who hung out with her and made her feel better. And when Ronnie broke up with her, Gordo had found her in the library and told her that there was no one prettier or more fun to be with than her. When she wanted to impress Ethan Craft, Gordo had told her not too, she was good enough as herself. When she was banned from the spring fling, Gordo had shown up to hang out with her. He truly was her best friend. "And I love Miranda, she's great, but I definitely think you and I are closer."  
  
"Me too." Agreed Gordo. "But lets not tell her about this ok?"  
  
"Ok." Replied Lizzie. "I have an idea. Let's get some ice cream!"  
  
"Good idea!" replied Gordo.  
  
They got their ice cream, and Lizzie opened the trunk of her Jeep. They sat in the warm spring air, their legs dangling over the edge of the trunk.  
  
"So how is New York, really?" asked Lizzie, trying to keep her cone from dripping over the side.  
  
"It's cool. I love the whole idea of city life. Being able to walk everywhere, plan anything on a dime. Plus, there are so many interesting people! I can just go out and walk around and film people all day long. There are so many stories and cultures! You should see it Lizzie!" he gushed.  
  
It was neat to see Gordo so passionate over something. "I'd love to see it sometime." She replied.  
  
"You should definitely come and visit." He said. "It's amazing."  
  
"Yeah." She replied. "And I hear the shopping is incredible."  
  
Gordo laughed. "Leave it to you to disregard my eloquent, vivid portrait of the Big Apple and demean it to fashion."  
  
"Now there's the old Gordo." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, a little defensively.  
  
"What it means, is that I've been waiting for the cynical perspective of things all day! You've really mellowed out you know." She answered.  
  
"Well, I guess I've learned to relax a little bit." He responded.  
  
"Anyway, I was kidding about the shopping." She remarked. "I really would like to come visit you. You make New York sound magical."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't go that far. But it is pretty awesome." He said. "It's be a lot better if you guys were there."  
  
"Aww, you're so sweet!" she joked.  
  
"Seriously, you guys are lucky to go to school in the same state." Gordo told her. "I'd settle for the same time zone!"  
  
Lizzie detected a hint of sadness in his voice. She had never though about how hard it must have been for him. At least she had Miranda, even if she was 2 hours away.  
  
"Well, you must have some friends there, right?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I've got plenty of them." He replied. "And I love NYU. I don't know, it's just different than I pictured."  
  
"What, NYU?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"No, going to college." He answered. "Anyway, all we've done is talk about me! What about you? How do you like Cal State?"  
  
"It's fine." She replied. "I haven't really decided what I want to major in yet, so I'm basically getting my freshman requirements done. It'll be more fun next year."  
  
"Yeah." Said Gordo.  
  
"I love college life though! Parties, clubs all that fun stuff." She remarked. "I even met a guy."  
  
"Really?" asked Gordo, with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"Yeah. His name is Ryan." She continued. "He was really cute, and really nice, but not very smart. I broke up with him last week."  
  
"I'm sorry." He replied. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah fine." She answered. "So what about you? Any girlfriends?"  
  
"I went out with this one girl, Kayla a few times." He replied. "She was nice, but I guess I just didn't want to commit to just her."  
  
"Yeah." Replied Lizzie. "That's good though! We wouldn't want to come home attached!"  
  
"Yeah, you never know when Ethan will pop up!" he joked.  
  
"Or Brooke." She joked.  
  
"I've had enough relationship talk." He remarked, quickly putting an end to the topic.  
  
"Me too." She agreed. "How bout I bring you home, you look beat!"  
  
"Yeah ok." He agreed.  
  
They drove to Gordo's house and Lizzie pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Bye." Said Gordo. "I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok." Replied Lizzie, as Gordo got out of the car. "And Gordo,"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"I'm glad you're home." She smiled.  
  
"Hey Lizzie?" he replied.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Me too." He answered.  
  
TBC!!  
  
Review! 


	7. Gordo's Surprise

A/N: Hi! More updates. I'm having a very slow, boring day, so I might as well write! By the way, for anyone who was wondering, TBC stands for To Be Continued!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own a darn thing.  
  
  
  
Isn't it Ironic?  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Gordo's Surprise  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. She remained asleep until a phone call woke her up at 10:00 the next morning. She groggily reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the portable phone. Could no one else have answered it?  
  
"Hello?" she asked, still half asleep.  
  
"McGuire. It's 10:00! We've wasted almost half the day!" exclaimed Gordo's voice.  
  
"Gordo! I haven't slept in since I came home from school last time! I am exhausted." She scolded him.  
  
"No excuses. C'mon, if we were in New York, it'd be 1:00!" he pleaded.  
  
"Newsflash Gordo: We aren't in New York!" Lizzie announced.  
  
"I know, but still." He replied. "I'm going to call Miranda. Pick me up at 10:30 ok?"  
  
Lizzie gave in. "Fine. I'll see you then."  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone and slammed her head back down on the pillow. She got up and walked down to the kitchen. She was starving! She saw a note on the counter. She read it to herself as she got some cereal and orange juice.  
  
"Lizzie," she read, "Good morning sweetie! Dad and I went out to pick out some new plants for the yard. We didn't want to wake you. Matt went to soccer practice - he took Dad's car. We'll be back around lunch time. Call Mom's cell phone if you decide to go out! Love, Mom and Dad."  
  
Lizzie ate her breakfast, and went upstairs to take a shower. She blew her hair dry, got dressed and grabbed her purse. She locked the front door and headed out to her car. On her way to Gordo's, she called her mother.  
  
"Hello?" Jo answered the phone.  
  
"Hi Mom." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"Hi sweetie. What's up?" asked Jo.  
  
"Well, I'm picking Gordo and Miranda up right now. I dunno what we're going to do, but I'll be home for dinner." Answered Lizzie.  
  
"Ok great! We'll have a nice, family dinner." Jo announced.  
  
"Cool Mom. Well, I'll check in later this afternoon." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"Ok! Have a good day!" said Jo.  
  
"Thanks you too Mom! Bye!" said Lizzie, as she hit the end button on her cell phone. She pulled into Gordo's driveway a few minutes later. Gordo spotted her from the window, and exited his house. He opened the door and climbed in next to Lizzie.  
  
"Morning!" he exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"Hi." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Gordo impatiently. "Go get Miranda!"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes and headed towards Miranda's house. "Any chance you're going to tell me what you're up to?"  
  
Gordo looked at her, thought about it for a minute, then shook his head. "Nah."  
  
"Right then." Said Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie pulled up in front of Miranda's house and beeped the horn. Miranda came rushing out.  
  
"Does someone want to explain to me why they felt the need to wake me up before noon?" asked Miranda, as she glared at Gordo. "Anyone?"  
  
"Just get in the car." Replied Gordo. "Believe me, this is going to be very cool."  
  
"What's going to be cool?" asked Miranda, puzzled.  
  
"You'll see." Gordo answered, with a mischevious grin on his face.  
  
"Fine." Relied Miranda, as she climbed into the backseat. "But I get shotgun on the way back!"  
  
After an hour of Gordo instructing her to turn left, then right, then right, then left again, down tiny dirt roads, Lizzie was pretty sure they were lost. Gordo, however, was positive they were almost at the "secret" location.  
  
"Gordo, the last sign of civilization I saw was 15 miles ago! And I really need to go to the bathroom!" yelled Miranda.  
  
"You should've gone before we left!" scolded Gordo.  
  
"I would have, except for the fact that I only had 10 minutes to shower, eat and get dressed for the day!" she remarked.  
  
"10 minutes is all I need." Gordo commented.  
  
"Well, you're a guy!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"You're kidding!" yelled Gordo. "After all these years, we finally figure out the big secret: Gordo is a guy!"  
  
"Guys stop fighting!" cried Lizzie. "I think I took the wrong turn."  
  
"Oh great." Remarked Miranda. "Now we're even more lost!"  
  
"No wait, you're fine Lizzie." Said Gordo. "Just take this next left and we'll be there."  
  
"Be where!?!?" asked Miranda, who had reached her last nerve.  
  
"Be here." Announced Gordo proudly, as they pulled into the parking lot of an old, run down theater.  
  
"Gordo if you wanted to go to a movie, we could have gone to the Wilco theater." Remarked Lizzie. "It would have been quicker, and a lot less stressful."  
  
"No. This is a special movie theater. It shows documentaries by film students." He explained, as they climbed out of the Jeep.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Lizzie. "Gordo, are they showing one of your films here?"  
  
"Well, not exactly." He answered. "But know the guy who made it."  
  
"Wow! Very cool!" exclaimed Miranda. "What's it about?"  
  
"My friend Kyle, from NYU, went around New York this fall and filmed exhibits, displays, and got people to talk about the 5 year anniversary of September 11." Gordo replied. "He got all kinds of accolades. It's amazing. I got an email from him telling me it's be playing here. I thought you guys might like to see it."  
  
"Definitely!" exclaimed the girls, in unison.  
  
A few minutes later they were seated in the theater, which wasn't so run down inside. They watched in amazement at the film. It was incredibly moving. There was footage of concerts, given by locals who had written songs about the anniversary. There were art exhibits, performances, and interviews with people in New York. Some of them were survivors, some of them were people who had lost a loved one, and some of them were just ordinary people, telling how they felt about it. One of them was Gordo. Lizzie had reached down to pick up her purse which she had dropped. She heard Gordo's voice, but it was coming from the screen. She looked up. Sure enough, there he was, being interviewed by Kyle.  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed. "That's you!"  
  
"Well would you look at that?" said Gordo sarcastically. "It is me!"  
  
The three watched as Gordo was interviewed. 20 minutes later, the film was over.  
  
"That was really incredible!" remarked Lizzie, as they left the theater.  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Miranda. "Major props to your friend."  
  
"I thought you'd like it." Replied Gordo.  
  
"So how come you didn't tell us you were in it?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah! You were practically the star!" remarked Miranda.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far." Replied Gordo. "Kyle had me and a couple others help him film, and we needed some more footage, so he wanted our opinions too."  
  
"Cool!" replied Miranda.  
  
"Thanks for taking us Gordo." Lizzie said, smiling at him.  
  
"No problem." Gordo replied, smiling at Lizzie's smile.  
  
"I'm starved!" remarked Miranda, killing the moment. "Think you can get us back to the mainland so we can eat?"  
  
"What time is it?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"It's 4:00." Replied Miranda.  
  
"Shoot!" exclaimed Gordo. "I have to be home for dinner in an hour!"  
  
"Come on!" yelled Lizzie, as they climbed into the car.  
  
An hour later, they were dropping Gordo off.  
  
"See you tomorrow!" called Lizzie.  
  
"I'll call you!" he replied, with a huge grin on his face. Lizzie smiled back.  
  
  
  
TBC! (To Be Continued!)  
  
  
  
Review! 


	8. Sucker

A/N: The mean theme of this story has changed a ton from what I pictured originally! But it's all good! It's definitely turning into a L/G fic. This chapter is a good one! It's from Gordo's point of view, because I wanted to let you know where he's at feeling-wise. Also, I held back as long as I could, but this is the first chapter that exposes my obsession with the singer John Mayer! I love his songs, he is so talented! A lot of upcoming chapters will have his songs in them, just so you know. If you haven't already, you should really check out his music! It's incredible! Tell me what you think by reviewing! Thanks. PS: I got rid of the part about Miranda asking Lizzie is she had a crush on Gordo, it doesn't go along with the next chapter! And! A new title for the story: No Such Thing!! I rethought things a litte!  
  
Notes to my Reviewers:  
  
Sharaya: I know you thought it was harsh that Lizzie and Gordo decided they were closer to each other rather than Miranda, I'm sorry you didn't like the way I wrote that part. If you watch the episodes though, you do get a sense that Lizzie and Gordo are closer - Gordo is always the one comforting Lizzie and telling her how great she is.  
  
BeQwerty: I know it was a little random that Miranda figured out that Lizzie likes Gordo, but I was making it seem as though she sensed it through their smiling at one another, which is hard to visualize from a story, I know. I wrote that late last night! So, I think I'll change it! Thanks for pointing it out!  
  
Liz D: It is most definitely a L/G fic! I promise!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters. The song in this chapter is "Sucker" by John Mayer. It belongs to John Mayer, not me!  
  
  
  
No Such Thing  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Sucker  
  
  
  
  
  
Gordo ran into his house quickly. He wanted to make sure he had enough time to wash up before he was called to dinner. He also wanted some time to think about a few things.  
  
"David?" called his mother.  
  
"Yeah Mom?" Gordo shouted from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Dinner in about 45 minutes ok?" she responded.  
  
"Sure Mom!" he replied, as he continued down the hall to his bedroom.  
  
He entered and closed the door behind him. He put the CD of John Mayer songs he had burned into his stereo, and lay down on top of his bed, going over the days events in his head. One thing was for sure about Gordo: he was a thinker. He was constantly analyzing things, looking for meaning and explanations. Maybe it was his parents influence, he didn't know. All he knew was that something was happening; something big. He knew when he came back here that his feelings for Lizzie were different. It had taken an experience in New York to change them.  
  
Before he left for college, he told himself that he would tell Lizzie he had considered her to be more than a best friend. But he didn't. He had chickened out, worried that she thought too much of him as a brother, not a romantic interest. So, he laid those feelings to rest; moved them to the back shelf. He covered them up by dating Kayla, his first serious girlfriend. They had only gone out a few months, and Gordo had really liked her, but he could tell quickly she wasn't The One. Lizzie may well not be The One either, but right now she was a strong candidate. All those feelings he had buried came flooding back the night before, when they talked. He didn't regret it though. He needed her to know how he felt, at least to that extent. He had told her that she was his best friend in the world. No more, no less. She had told him she felt the same. That was where it had ended. He needed a sign before he went any further. He had to confirm that she felt somewhat the same as him. Right now he was confused.  
  
Gordo let out a huge sigh and set his stereo to play the 3rd song on the CD. It was "Sucker", his very favorite. Gordo closed his eyes and listened to the lyrics, which were ironically reminiscent of his current situation. The music started up with plucking guitar strings. Then John Mayer's smooth voice began to sing.  
  
Sometimes  
  
I wish that I was the weather  
  
you'd bring me up in conversation forever  
  
and when it rained  
  
I'd be the talk of the day Sometimes  
  
I wish that I was a cold beer  
  
I'd rest assured that you would hold me near you  
  
I'd be guaranteed to be just what you need And there could be no other way  
  
cause you're so vain  
  
your tired words are all the same  
  
I would surely walk away  
  
if I wasn't such a sucker for you  
  
I am definitely a sucker for Lizzie, Gordo though to himself. He always had been. When they were in middle school, when she liked someone, forget about it. He would nitpick the person, deem them shallow, and tell Lizzie she was too vain, too superficial. He was very overprotective of her. But it was because he loved her. He wished he could explain that. Did she ever think about him like this? Did she talk about him to Miranda? Did she feel the same way? He didn't know the answers to those questions. All he had was that smile she gave him when he left. There was just something about the way she had smiled at him. Her eyes had lit up, and he wanted so much to look deeply into them, to see if they held a secret love for him. Gordo closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was think about her smile, and replay that instant in his head. David Gordon was a sucker for Lizzie McGuire.  
  
TBC!!  
  
I know, it was different, but you need Gordo's perspective! Review! 


	9. Bad News

A/N: You wou;d have had this sooner, but the day before I left for vacation, the document manager broke! But I'm back, so that means lots more updates! Yay! Hope the Gordo chapter was ok with you all! Enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, so please don't sue!  
  
  
  
  
  
No Such Thing  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Bad News  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom, you totally have to let me borrow those Capri pants!" exclaimed Lizzie, entering the McGuire house with her mother on Monday afternoon.  
  
"You are not taking them to college darling daughter!" laughed Jo McGuire. She smiled at Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie smiled back. If you had told her 5 years ago that she would go shopping with her mom and actually enjoy it, she would have sent you to therapy. But, here she was, much wiser, and better friends with her Mom. The two had enjoyed a day of shopping, eating lunch, seeing the newest Josh Hartnett movie, and just having a great time.  
  
"Lizzie, I have to hand it to you. Josh Hartnett is quite possibly the most attractive man in the world." Commented Jo.  
  
"Hey!" remarked Sam McGuire, who had come into the kitchen. "I heard that!"  
  
"Besides your father." Replied Jo, rolling her eyes and laughing.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it Mom." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"I did! I had a great time today sweetie. It was fun hanging out with you." Said Jo, hugging her daughter.  
  
"It was fun hanging out with you too Mom." Replied Lizzie, genuinely. "We have to do it again!"  
  
"Definitely!" replied Jo. "Lizzie, what are your plans for tonight?"  
  
"I don't know yet, I haven't talked to Gordo or Miranda yet." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Sam. "That reminds me. Miranda called, she said it was important. Call her back."  
  
"Thanks! You're such a good secretary Dad!" remarked Lizzie sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, gimme a break, you've only been home 5 minutes!" replied Sam, defensively.  
  
"He's right sweetie." Remarked Jo. "That has to be some sort of record. Giving the message on the actually day it occurred!"  
  
"Is it pick on Dad day Mrs. Hartnett?" Sam asked, jokingly.  
  
"Aww! Everyday is pick on Dad day!" replied Jo, giving her husband a playful kiss.  
  
"And on that note, I'm out." Remarked Lizzie.  
  
"Just let us know what you're up to when you figure it out!" called Jo, as Lizzie rushed away from her parents' public display of affection.  
  
Lizzie walked into her room, closing the door behind her. She picked up her portable phone and dialed Miranda's number. The phone rang a few times, and then Miranda picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey! It's me. My dad said you called." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah." She answered.  
  
"So whats up?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"What's the worst possible thing that could happen during spring break?" asked Miranda, sounding a little bummed out.  
  
"Hmm, that's a toughie." Replied Lizzie. "I go with either finding out Tudgeman is transferring to your school, or meeting Ethan Craft's bimbo of the moment."  
  
"Wrong." Replied Miranda, flatly.  
  
"What's wrong Miranda?" asked Lizzie, concerned.  
  
"My great-aunt Consuela died." She answered.  
  
"Oh, Miranda, I am so sorry." Replied Lizzie. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Please! I didn't even know I had a great-aunt Consuela! I have way too much family. That's not even the bad part." Exclaimed Miranda.  
  
"It isn't?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"No." replied Miranda. "I have to go to Mexico for her funeral!"  
  
"Miranda! That's awful!" replied Lizzie.  
  
"You're telling me! But, that's where all my relatives are. All my aunts, uncles, cousins. I haven't even met half of them!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I am so sorry." Said Lizzie, again.  
  
"It's ok. I mean, the most I'll be gone is 4 or 5 days. We'll still have almost a whole week to hang out when I get back." Miranda reasoned.  
  
"Totally! And we'll do whatever you want. Your pick for movies, meals, anything. You name it." Said Lizzie, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Ok." Said Miranda, sounding a bit more cheerful.  
  
"Yeah. And maybe you'll even meet a cute Mexican boy down there!" replied Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah! That'd be good!" said Miranda.  
  
"Just make sure you aren't related to him!" joked Lizzie.  
  
Miranda laughed. "I gotta go. We're leaving in an hour."  
  
"Ok. Have a safe trip. I'll miss you!" exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
"You too! Bye!" replied Miranda.  
  
"Bye." Said Lizzie, hanging up the phone. She was very bummed. Her whole break was ruined! She wasn't going to get to see her best friend at all. So much for a perfect vacation. Lizzie walked downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
"What'd Miranda want?" asked Jo.  
  
"Her great-aunt died." Replied Lizzie, solemnly.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Jo. "I am so sorry to hear that! Do the Sanchez's need anything?"  
  
"No." answered Lizzie. "They have to go to Mexico for the services."  
  
"Oh Lizzie." Replied Jo, as she walked over to hug her daughter. "I'm sorry. I know you were excited to hang out with her. But you've got us! And Gordo!"  
  
Lizzie smiled a little at the mention of Gordo's name."True Mom. Thanks for trying to cheer me up."  
  
"Anytime." Replied Jo. "Hey, we're going to go to Matt's soccer game tonight. I know it's not the most exciting thing, but I'm sure he'd love for you to go!"  
  
"Maybe I will." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"Ok." Said Jo. "It's at 7:00. Invite Gordo if you want!"  
  
"I'm going to go call him right now." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"And dinner is in 15 minutes!" called Jo, as Lizzie went back to her room.  
  
Lizzie picked up her phone again. She pushed the "on" button, but there was no dial tone. She could hear a voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
A little cliffie for ya! Hehe!  
  
TBC!  
  
Review! 


	10. An Invitation AKA: A Date!

A/N: I am back from vacation, where I came up with a few ideas for the story! I also came up with another L/G fic, which I will post soon, so keep your eyes peeled! Anyway, here's the answer to the cliffie! It's not too exciting though! Review!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own a darn thing!  
  
  
  
No Such Thing  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: An Invitation (AKA: A Date!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie was shocked to hear a voice at the other end of the line. "Hello?" she replied.  
  
"McGuire, are you there?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
"Oh." She replied. "It's you."  
  
"Geez, don't sound so excited." Remarked Gordo, sarcastically.  
  
"I was actually just going to call you." She answered. "What are you physic or something?"  
  
"Yes, I confess. I developed ESPN over the weekend." He responded.  
  
"Don't you mean ESP?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"You think?" he asked sarcastically. "Give me some credit Lizzie. We've been best friends forever. When Miranda called, I figured you'd want to talk."  
  
"Maybe you do have ESP." replied Lizzie.  
  
"Maybe." He answered. "Or maybe I know you better than you think. Like right now, I bet you are ticked at the world because you think your entire vacation is ruined."  
  
"I'll give you that." She sighed.  
  
"I know how you feel." He sympathized. "I wanted to spend time with you guys too. But maybe it isn't completely shot. I mean, Miranda is coming home on Saturday."  
  
"True." She agreed.  
  
"And we can find fun stuff to do in the meantime." He said. "I'm not a total drag, right?"  
  
"Nah." She replied. "You'll do."  
  
"Oh, I'm glad." He remarked.  
  
"Actually, I think it'll be good. We could talk some more, you know, like the other night." Offered Lizzie.  
  
"Sure." Replied Gordo, trying to mask his excitement. He was incredibly bummed that Miranda had to leave, but he couldn't help but feel happy about the alone time with Lizzie.  
  
"Speaking of things to do, I was going to go to Matt's soccer game tonight. You want to come with?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"I would love to, but my grandparents are coming over to see me." He replied.  
  
"Ah, I see." Commented Lizzie.  
  
"I can't disappoint my adoring fans." He laughed. "But I want you to call me when you get in. I don't care how late it is. Ok?"  
  
"Ok Gordo." She promised. "See ya."  
  
"Bye." He replied.  
  
An hour later, Lizzie was watching, in amazement, as her brother scored 3 goals on the opposing team.  
  
"And that's the 4th hatrick of the season for sophomore forward, Matt McGuire." Commented the announcer. "This kid is definitely going places."  
  
Lizzie beamed. Her little brother was going places. She didn't know where exactly, but she did know that he was a great soccer player. "Mom, when did Matt get so good?"  
  
"Well, they asked him to be on varsity this year. He was good last year, but now he's really giving it all he's got!" Replied Jo.  
  
"Yeah," said Sam, "He's even spoken to a few college scouts."  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Lizzie, trying to imagine what it would be like to have a superstar athlete for a brother.  
  
"He really loves it!" replied Jo, excitedly.  
  
Lizzie continued to watch the whole game. She couldn't believe how different Matt was. So tall, and muscular, not the scrawny runt she used to be able to beat up. And he was talented! It was hard to picture Matt as grown up, but he was.  
  
15 minutes, and 2 goals later, the team was hoisting Matt onto their shoulders' and carrying him around for a victory lap.  
  
"And that's another win for McGuire and the Northridge Eagles! They've made the playoffs!" exclaimed the announcer.  
  
Lizzie ran immediately for the phone when she and her family returned home. She dialed Gordo's number.  
  
"Hello?" answered Gordo.  
  
"Hey!" replied Lizzie. "Guess what?"  
  
"You met Ethan Craft at the soccer game and he asked you to marry him?" asked Gordo, mocking her enthusiasm.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed. "Although that would have been cool. Matt's team won and they're going to playoffs!"  
  
"That's great!" exclaimed Gordo. "Tell Matt I said congrats!"  
  
"Well, you can tell him yourself." She replied. "His team is playing again tomorrow, and you're coming to the game with me."  
  
"I am?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Yes!" she replied. "It'll be fun!"  
  
"I was just kidding." He answered. "I'd love to come."  
  
"Cooli!" She replied. "The game is at 5:00."  
  
"Ok." He said.  
  
"Also," she continued, "My mom and dad have a dinner meeting for Matt's school to go to afterward, so I was thinking we could catch a bite, maybe rent some movies?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Replied Gordo.  
  
"It's a date!" Lizzie joked.  
  
But was she really joking?  
  
  
  
TBC!  
  
REVIEW! 


	11. A New Friend?

A/N: It's updated! And all you L/G fans, hold your horses! I promise, next chapter is when it all falls into place! This chapter might seem kind of random, but bear with me, it will all make sense later on! Review!  
  
RedCinders: "Sucker" is a real song by John Mayer. It was never put on a CD however, which may be why you're having trouble finding it. I get all of my music of kazaa.com, which is a music share site. Try it!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!  
  
  
  
No Such Thing  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: A New Friend?  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie sighed as she got up from her position at the computer and walked to the kitchen. She had been working on her English paper all morning and had decided it was time for a lunch break. She was making herself some macaroni and cheese when Matt walked through the door.  
  
"Hey." He called, dropping his backpack on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing home? Don't you have school?" asked Lizzie, not realizing what time it was.  
  
"I get out at 2:00! Lanny drove me home." Matt explained. Matt's ever silent sidekick, Lanny was an only child, and had been the lucky recipient of a car for his 16th birthday. He had also become the lucky chauffer of Matt, who didn't have a car.  
  
"Wow. I guess I didn't realize how late it was." She replied, glancing at her watch, which read 2:15.  
  
"What have you been up to all day?" asked Matt, as he grabbed a can of Sprite from the fridge.  
  
"I had some homework to do. I'm making mac and cheese now." She answered. "You want some?"  
  
"Sure." He replied.  
  
Lizzie finished cooking and sat down at the counter next to her brother. They both began eating happily away.  
  
"So, are you coming to my game this afternoon?" asked Matt.  
  
"Mmm hmm." Replied Lizzie, with a mouthful of macaroni. "Gordo and I will be there."  
  
"Cool." He responded. "It was nice of you to come last night."  
  
"Hey, it was no problem. I like watching my little bro become the hero of the game!" she said.  
  
Matt smiled. "I was pretty good, wasn't I?"  
  
"Don't go getting a big ego or anything. We wouldn't want the return of Matt "Ah the doorbell, I'll get that" McGuire!" laughed Lizzie, remember Matt's first acting experience.  
  
"Hey!" replied Matt, defensively. "I was kidding."  
  
"I know." Remarked Lizzie. "So was I."  
  
"Know what's funny?" asked Matt, as he brought his bowl to the dishwasher.  
  
"What?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"We have been under the same roof for 5 days, and not had one fight!" he answered.  
  
"I know!" she exclaimed. "It's freaky! And very unlike us!"  
  
"Nah." Matt replied. "We're just growing up. Anyway, I kind of like not screaming at each other.  
  
"Me too." Replied Lizzie. "It's kind of cool being friends."  
  
"Yeah." Matt agreed, with a smile.  
  
  
  
TBC!  
  
REVIEW! 


	12. The Mystery Man

A/N: This is a quickie chapter which serves as an intro to the L/G romance chapter! I'll post that one tomorrow! I promise! For now, enjoy this! And review!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, I would be on a Yacht in the French Riviera right now. That being said, I am typing this from my hotter-than- hell bedroom here in the good old U S of A!  
  
  
  
  
  
No Such Thing  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: The Mystery Man  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie arrived at the Gordons' at 4:50. Gordo emerged from his house, smiling like an idiot as he got into the car.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hey." She replied. "You're sure in a good mood."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. "I finished my final film project for the year, and I'm headed out for a fun time with my very best friend!" Gordo really was excited. He was spending the entire night alone with Lizzie, and he had finally thought of a way to explain how he felt. Life was good.  
  
"Since when did you become such a "the glass is half-full person"?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Well, after you've seen what goes on in the real world, the poverty, the sickness, people with nothing, you learn to appreciate what you have." He remarked. "And I have you, a great friend."  
  
"Aww! You are too sweet Gordo." Replied Lizzie. "I am actually looking forward to tonight too."  
  
"Good!" he exclaimed.  
  
Half an hour later, they were standing on the sidelines at the high school field, cheering on Matt.  
  
"Wow!" remarked Gordo. "He's really good!"  
  
"I know!" Lizzie responded. "Isn't it shocking?"  
  
They both laughed. During the next 45 minutes, Matt managed to score not 3, but 4 goals, leading the team to a 6-3 win over the visitors.  
  
"And that's another win for the Eagles!!" cheered the announcer. "They have made it to the semi finals thanks to forward Matt McGuire!"  
  
Everyone was screaming, and cheering for the team. Lizzie could feel the energy from the crowd. She and Gordo had gotten separated from her parents, and Lizzie was scanning the crowd for them. She finally caught sight of her mom.  
  
"Mom!" she called.  
  
"Yeah sweetie?" asked her mother as she neared Lizzie.  
  
"Gordo and I are going to go back to the house and get a pizza and a movie. That ok? Asked Lizzie.  
  
"Definitely! Have fun! Matt's going to the Digital Bean with the team, and then sleeping over Lanny's, they have no school tomorrow. Dad and I are going to grab a bite and catch a movie after the meeting, so we'll be kind of late." Replied Jo.  
  
"That's ok." Piped in Gordo. "If you want, I can stay to you come home. Then Lizzie won't have to be by herself."  
  
"That'd be fine." Replied Jo.  
  
"Yeah." Remarked Sam. "I can bring you home when we get back."  
  
"Ok." Replied Gordo.  
  
"Here Lizzie." Said Sam, handing her money. "For pizza."  
  
"Thanks Dad!" she replied.  
  
"Have fun guys!" called Jo, as they walked towards the car.  
  
15 minutes later, Lizzie and Gordo were at Blockbuster, picking out a movie. Lizzie reached for the latest horror flick.  
  
"Look Gordo! It's Midnight Terror!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no, we are not renting any movie with the word Terror in the title." He retorted, knowing Lizzie's history with horror movies.  
  
"Oh come on!" she whined.  
  
"Lizzie, do I need to remind you what happened when we watched The Shining?" Gordo asked, rhetorically. "You and Miranda hid under a blanket and kept yelling 'is it over?'. And it wasn't even that scary!"  
  
"That was ages ago! I was a little kid." She protested.  
  
"You were 17 years old!" exclaimed Gordo.  
  
"Whatever. I am a college student now. I think I can handle a cheesy teen horror movie." She remarked.  
  
"Whatever you say." Said Gordo. "But when you wake up with nightmares about horrible acting and bad fake blood, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, and playfully punched Gordo on the arm. "Hey, you want to go eat at the pizza place? It'll be quicker than if we get it delivered!"  
  
"Sure." Replied Gordo. "I'm starving!"  
  
Half an hour later, they were eating a large pepperoni pizza and guzzling cokes at Pizza Palace. They were laughing and talking and having a great time. Then, just as Lizzie had taken a huge bite out of her slice of pizza, with cheese hanging out of her mouth, she looked up.  
  
"Gordo!" she exclaimed, as she kicked him under the table. "Look who'd here!"  
  
Gordo glanced up at the entrance to the resteraunt. The person standing at the counter looked over, and started walking towards their table.  
  
  
  
TBC!!!!  
  
Hehe! A cliffie!  
  
REVIEW! Next chapter is when the L/G stuff really begins! 


	13. The Mystery Man Revealed!

Sorry! I uploaded the wrong document! Here's the real chapter! Hehe!  
  
A/N: I know you are all waiting for the L/G chapter, but I had to rethink it a little. But, rest assured, it'll be up later today! For now, enjoy this! Review!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No Such Thing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: The Mystery Man Revealed!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The person at the counter walked over to the table where Lizzie and Gordo were eating.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" called the tall, good-looking 19 year old. "Yo, Gor-don! Whats up?"  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes and looked up across the table. Of course Lizzie was absolutely lovestruck. It was Ethan Craft. Any self-respecting teenage girl was subject to it.  
  
"Hey Ethan." Replied Gordo.  
  
"Lizzie! I didn't even recognize you!" Ethan exclaimed. "You get a new haircut or something?"  
  
"Hey Ethan!" replied Lizzie, trying to sound cool. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh, not much, you know. Just chillin." Ethan responded. "I go back to school the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, so Thursday?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Nah, Friday." Replied Ethan, sounding confused.  
  
"Right." Chimed in Gordo, astounded yet again by Ethan's lack of brain cells. "Where exactly do you go?"  
  
"Collin's School of Air Conditioning." He remarked, proudly. "I'm going into the family business."  
  
"Cool!" commented Lizzie, trying to sound impressed.  
  
Gordo started laughing. "Cool! Haha! I get it! He's working with air conditioning, which is cool. That was funny Lizzie!"  
  
Lizzie looked at him. "I didn't mean it as a joke!" she said, angrily.  
  
Ethan looked very confused. "Huh?" he asked.  
  
"Never mind." Remarked Gordo, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing here?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Just hanging out, eating pizza." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"Wait a sec." Ethan paused. "Are you guys, like, on a date?" he asked.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie looked at each other, each with nervous looks on their faces. Both hoped they would say yes, but knew the answer. Neither of them knew exactly how the other felt. They quickly shook their heads and answered.  
  
"No. Nope." Commented Gordo.  
  
"Me, and Gordo? On a date? No way!" Lizzie exclaimed, with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Oh. Well, I gotta jet. This pizza is to go." He motioned toward his hand, which was empty. "Hey! Where'd my pizza go?"  
  
"Ethan, it's on the counter. You never got it." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"Right. Thanks Lizzie!" he said. "Bye guys! Catch ya later."  
  
Once Ethan had cleared the resteraunt, Gordo spoke. "Here." He said, handing her a napkin. "I thought you might like to wipe the drool off the table!"  
  
"Gordo! I was so not drooling!" exclaimed Lizzie. "I don't like Ethan anymore."  
  
"You could have fooled me." Replied Gordo.  
  
"Gordo, he has the intelligence of a tree monkey!" retorted Lizzie.  
  
"Nope, I definitely think a tree monkey has a more complex brain than Ethan." Laughed Gordo.  
  
"You're probably right!" exclaimed Lizzie. "And anyway, he actually thought we were on a date! How ridiculous is that!"  
  
"Pretty ridiculous." Laughed Gordo, nervously.  
  
But was it?  
  
  
  
TBC!  
  
There will be more, later today! I promise!  
  
Review! 


	14. New Territory

A/N: *Drumroll* Here it is..the chapter you've all been waiting for. It's Lizzie and Gordo, baby! Think you can handle it? Hehe! This is the much awaited L/G chapter. Hope you enjoy it! And as always, review. It makes me want to write more!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own a darn thing!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
No Such Thing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie and Gordo finished their pizza and left the Pizza Palace. For the millionth time that week they got into Lizzie's Jeep and drove back to the McGuires'.  
  
"You want me to pop some popcorn?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Sure." Gordo replied. "I'll get the DVD ready."  
  
"Ok." Agreed Lizzie, walking into the kitchen to get the food.  
  
She returned with a bowl of popcorn and two cokes. She set them down on the coffee table and joined Gordo on the couch.  
  
"You're sure you want to go through with this?" asked Gordo, as he hit "play" on the remote control.  
  
"Yep." Replied Lizzie. "No turning back now!"  
  
She shut off the lights as the opening titles played. The movie was pretty predictable. Serial killer escapes prison, assumes new identity as a college student. Serial killer gets antsy after a few months. Serial killer murders 2 college girls and flees the scene. Hot teen heartthrob vows to protect wimpy damsel-in-distress girlfriend. Hot teen heartthrob goes after killer. Lizzie made it to that point, about halfway through the movie until she started freaking out.  
  
"No! Don't go in there! The killer is in there!" she yelled at the screen.  
  
"Lizzie." Whispered Gordo. "This might come as a shock to you, but the people in the movie can't hear you."  
  
"Shut up Gordo!" she remarked, as she punched him on the shoulder. "No! Don't stab him!" She winced and shrieked as the killer plunged a knife into the heartthrob. She slowly uncovered her eyes, only to reveal a scene of the killer holding a blood soaked knife, laughing evilly. She screamed once more, and turned into Gordo's arm.  
  
"It's ok." He mused, as he put his arm around her. "It's only a movie."  
  
"I know, but you were right, it's scaring me." She admitted.  
  
"I'm right here." He said, trying to comfort her. "I won't let any crazed serial killers near you." He rubbed her arm and returned his attention to the movie. As bad as it was, there were a few cool shots.  
  
Lizzie snuggled closer to him. She liked how it felt to be in his arms. Safe and warm. She wished she could tell him that.  
  
Gordo glanced at Lizzie. He liked that he made her feel safe. He liked being her protector. If only she knew.  
  
Lizzie managed to watch the end of the movie. It was a cliffhanger, with plenty of opportunity for an equally bloody sequel. They watched as the last title faded off the screen. Neither of them wanted to end whatever it was going on between them. Lizzie got up however. She turned on the lights, and tried to break the awkward silence.  
  
"So," she attempted. "Wanna watch another movie?"  
  
"I guess." Replied Gordo, unsure of what else to say.  
  
Lizzie walked over to the cabinet where the McGuires' kept their DVD collection. She looked at all the titles, and tried to pick one. She grabbed Vesuvius, the Ben Affleck movie they had once tried to sneak into.  
  
"Wait." Gordo said, a little unsure of what he was about to do. "Don't put it in yet."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. There's something I've been wanting to tell you." He remarked.  
  
"Me too." Responded Lizzie quietly.  
  
"Gordo, I." "Lizzie, I." They both started at the same time.  
  
"Go ahead." She told him.  
  
"Ever since I got back, before then even, I've had a few things on my mind." He began. "And what's been happening lately has just convinced me that I need to tell you."  
  
"Ok." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, I don't know if you feel the same way, or if this is totally going to freak you out, but I like you. Like you, like you." He admitted. "I guess I always have, but it was too cliché, boy best friend falls for girl best friend. I thought if I didn't act on it, I'd forget about it and move on. But I can't."  
  
Lizzie looked shocked, but happy.  
  
"You really feel this way?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." He replied. "But you probably think I'm crazy, and that I've ruined our friendship. I understand if you do."  
  
"Well Gordo, you better reassess your ESP." she said, as she walked toward him. "Because you are completely wrong about that."  
  
"I am?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." She replied, shyly. "I never wanted to say anything either. I thought it'd ruin our friendship and I didn't want that. Since we were little, I've kept my mouth shut. But, I guess now's the time. I like you too, Gordo. Like you, like you."  
  
"Wow." Was all he could say.  
  
"Yeah." She agreed. "So what now?"  
  
"This, I think." He answered.  
  
He moved his face closer to hers. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her lips to his. He leaned in and they kissed.  
  
  
  
TBC!!  
  
What happens next? Review to find out! 


	15. Kiss, Interrupted

A/N: Yay! An update! Finally!! Please review or I won't write more!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
  
  
  
  
No Such Thing  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Kiss, Interrupted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie let herself kiss Gordo back. She was completely caught up in the moment. It felt as if they had been kissing for an eternity when they finally pulled back.  
  
"Wow." Was all Gordo could say, as he smiled at her.  
  
"I was thinking that too." She admitted. She was just about to lean back in when the door opened. Gordo quickly sat back down on the couch and Lizzie pretended to be scanning the shelf for another movie.  
  
"Hi kids!" called Jo, as she and Sam entered the family room.  
  
"Scary!" exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Gordo. "Don't be surprised if she ends up sleeping in your room tonight. I tried to warn her, but she never listens!"  
  
"I know." Agreed Sam. "I've been living with her for 19 years!"  
  
They laughed. Lizzie, a little nervously, shocked that they had been able to pull it off without anyone suspecting anything.  
  
"Well, Gordo, you ready to go home?" asked Mr. McGuire.  
  
"Sure." He replied. "I'll call you tomorrow Lizzie."  
  
"Ok." She agreed. "Good night."  
  
"Night." He called, as he and Sam headed out to the car.  
  
"Lizzie honey, is something the matter?" asked Jo, noticing her daughter's dazed appearance.  
  
"What?" asked Lizzie. "Oh, no. I'm fine. Just really tired."  
  
"Ok, then why don't you head up to bed sweetie." Suggested Jo.  
  
"Yeah, I think I will." She said. "Goodnight."  
  
"Sweet dreams." Called Jo, as Lizzie headed upstairs.  
  
That night, Lizzie did everything except sleep. She couldn't even think about it. All she could think about was Gordo and what had happened. They hadn't had a chance to talk things over. What had they done? Was their friendship ruined? Or was there something better in store for them.  
  
Across town, Gordo was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC!!!  
  
  
  
Sorry it was short! Review and I'll write more! 


	16. Dreams

A/N: I have changed this story so much from its original idea, but that's ok. I had to think about it for a while and decide where I wanted to take it. I think I've found an approach, but you guys will be the judge of that. Read this chapter, and tell me honestly what you think by reviewing. It may seem pointless, but I promise, I'm going somewhere with this chapter. If you have suggestions, tell me, and I'll try to work them in. Here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' so there :P  
  
  
  
  
  
No Such Thing  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: Dreams  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lizzie." Lizzie heard her name being called by a familiar male voice. "Wake up, we need to talk." Lizzie opened her eyes and saw the curly hair and brown eyes that were Gordo's.  
  
"Hey." She greeted, sleepily.  
  
"Hey." He smiled back.  
  
Lizzie sat up. "What about?" They had already had "the chat" about the kiss, and had decided to try things out for a little while. They would have a trial run of their relationship to see how things went. Lizzie was loving it already and so was Gordo. The toughest part would be going back to school, but they would cross that bridge when it came time.  
  
"First of all, you need to listen to me, and not say a word until I'm finished, because this is important, and I need to get it off my chest." He explained.  
  
"I'm all ears." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"Ok." Started Gordo, taking a deep breath. "Do you remember that internship I was telling you about? The one that I'm supposed to be starting in a week instead of finishing a 4th term?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head.  
  
"Well,' he continued. "What I didn't tell you was that I also applied for another internship, a longer, more challenging one. It was harder to get into, and it's much more involved, and I figured I'd never get it."  
  
"And?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"And, I got a call yesterday from the professor running it." He told her. "Lizzie, I got in."  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and kissing him. "That's incredible!"  
  
"Not so much." He remarked, gravely.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" asked Lizzie, concerned.  
  
"The job is with a film director shooting in England, Lizzie." He explained. "If I take it, I need to leave tomorrow for 6 months."  
  
"6 months!" exclaimed Lizzie. "In England? Oh Gordo!" she cried. He embraced her.  
  
"I know, it's awful. I applied before I even thought we had a chance. I had forgotten about it until I got that call." He rambled. "But you say the word, and I'll turn it down. No questions asked."  
  
Lizzie looked at him. "But Gordo, to work with an actual director, shoot a film, this is your dream." She remarked.  
  
He half smiled at her. "Dreams can change."  
  
Lizzie managed a weak smile. She sat up and thought for a second about what she would say. "I know that you would stay here for me, and I love you for that. But I really think that this is too big of an opportunity for you to pass up. It would be selfish of me to ask you to stay. I will miss you like crazy, but I think we both know you should take it. I mean, 6 months isn't that long, right? And we can email, call each other." her voice trailed off. She didn't want him to go, but she didn't want him to give it up either.  
  
"Lizzie, it doesn't matter. I'll stay if you ask me to. That's how strongly I feel about you." He told her.  
  
"No." replied Lizzie, firmly, but fighting back tears. "Go Gordo. You need to do this. You need to follow your dreams."  
  
Gordo looked as if he were about to cry too.  
  
"Just promise me one thing." Asked Lizzie, tears running down her face.  
  
"Anything." Replied Gordo, his own eyes welling up.  
  
"Don't forget me. Don't forget how we feel about each other." She begged.  
  
"I couldn't if I tried." He promised, turning away so she couldn't see him as he was.  
  
  
  
TBC!  
  
I know it's short, but it's something. Please review! 


	17. I'd Rather Be in Love

A/N: I am going somewhere with this! It does have a plot, which will be revealed in this chapter and the next. I promise! So read on and enjoy. And review. Always review. I need the cheering up, because school starts in 2 days.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. And I don't own the Michelle Branch song either.  
  
  
  
  
  
No Such Thing  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: I'd Rather Be in Love  
  
  
  
  
  
Gordo sorted through a drawer filled with tee shirts, throwing some into a trash bag and some into a suitcase. He was packing for his internship. Well, that's what his body was doing. His mind-and his heart- were elsewhere.  
  
I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried. The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside. And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain. 'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?  
  
He was leaving. He wanted desperately to stay, to hear Lizzie ask him to stay, but it hadn't happened. Instead, he would be boarding a plane to London at 7:00 tomorrow morning. He would leave everything-and everyone- behind.  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole. And there's no better feeling in the world But without you I'm alone. And I'd rather be in love with you.  
  
Gordo dropped the shirt he held in his hand and leaned against his bed. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a huge sigh. "Stupid." He thought. "You had to tell her." He wished that he hadn't. Even if he hadn't gotten the job in England, he would have had to go back to New York. "It would never have worked." He told himself. But he still felt the same.  
  
Turn out the lights now To see is to believe. I just want you near me I just want you here with me. And I'd give up everything only for you. It's the least that I could do.  
  
He would have given it all up for her. His dreams of directing, his school, everything. He loved her that much. But at the moment he wasn't sure she felt the same. If she had, why was she letting him go? Little did he know it was because she was scared. Scared that she loved him too much.  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole. And there's no better feeling in the world But without you I'm alone. And I'd rather be in love with you.  
  
He stood up and returned to putting things in his suitcase. Her face ran through his mind again. Exactly as it had looked that morning. What was that expression on her face? Fear, worry. Why was she so worried?  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love? To be loved I can't explain it. I know it's tough to be loved.  
  
Gordo slammed a pair of shoes into the suitcase, and ran out of his room. He had to see her. He needed to see her again. He had made up his mind, and he needed to tell her.  
  
Oh, oh And when there's you, I feel whole. And there's no better feeling in the world But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love, Yes, I'd rather be in love, Oh, I'd rather be in love with you.  
  
  
  
TBC!  
  
Review! 


	18. False Impressions

A/N: Here's where things get interesting. This chapter is a bit more angsty than I usually write, but it turned out pretty well. Read and tell me what you think! PS: I'm bringing back a character from chapter 3: Lizzie's friend Ryan.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
  
  
No Such Thing  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17: False Impressions  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie stared out the window of the family room as she lay on the couch. It was a beautiful day, sunny and clear, but Lizzie was more depressed than she had ever been. She was letting Gordo get on a plane, to fly out of her life for 6 months. Why hadn't she stopped him? Oh yeah, she was scared. Scared to tell him that she loved him. She was only 19, young and supposed to be having fun, dating around. She was not supposed to be harboring the feelings she was at the moment. Sure, she had admitted that she liked him, but that wasn't the whole truth. She was head over heels, madly in love with David Gordon. She really wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. And it scared her. So part of her was relived she wouldn't have to deal with those feelings while he was in England. The larger part was smarter, and knew that she wanted him to stay. Either way, she had lost. Gordo was now packing for a 6 month journey to England, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Or so she thought. Little did she know that all she had to do was ask him to stay, and he would.  
  
Meanwhile, Gordo was walking, well running, across town to get to Lizzie's house. He needed to tell her that he loved her, and that he was going to stay so he could be with her. He had never been so sure about something in his life.  
  
Lizzie sighed again and got up to get a drink. She was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She heard Matt answer it.  
  
"Lizzie!" he called. "Someone wants to see you!"  
  
"Ok, I'll be right there." She checked in the mirror to make sure her eyes weren't red from crying. She walked out to the front hall to greet her guest.  
  
"Ryan?" she asked, astounded. It was her ex-boyfriend, the one she had met at college and broken up with a few weeks ago.  
  
"Hey Lizzie." He responded. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure." She replied, leading him to the family room. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I uh, I was uh..I was in the neighborhood?" Ryan responded, reminding Lizzie again why she had dumped him.  
  
"Ryan, you live in San Diego. That's 3 hours from here." She told him.  
  
"I know." He replied. "I lied. I just had to see you Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie was taken aback, she didn't think Ryan had liked her that much. "You.you did?"  
  
"Yeah." He replied. "Ever since we broke up, I've missed you. I had to know why you dumped me."  
  
"Oh, Ryan." She started. "It's not you, it's me. I couldn't handle a boyfriend right now. Even if I wanted to." She was lying straight through her teeth. She wanted a boyfriend, just one in particular.  
  
"Oh." He replied, dismayed.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry." She offered. "I really like you. It's just not the right time."  
  
"Maybe we could try later?" asked Ryan, not taking the hint.  
  
"I don't know..." Lizzie hesitated.  
  
Ryan looked down, then thought of something. He leaned over and attempted to kiss Lizzie.  
  
At that exact moment, Gordo burst through the McGuire's front door, into the family room. He began, out of breath from running, "Lizzie..I need to talk to."  
  
He watched as Ryan kissed Lizzie on the couch. He stared, eyes wide open, and mouth agape at what he was witnessing. (A/N: Think of the look on his face during "First Kiss" when he sees Ronnie and Lizzie.)  
  
Lizzie broke the kiss, and looked back to see Gordo standing there. He looked at her, and shook his head, and started running for the door.  
  
"Gordo.wait! It's not what you think!" she called.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
TBC!  
  
Review! 


	19. Don't Cry For Us Tonight

A/N: Wow!!! You guys must be shocked to see this story back on page 1! I finally updated after many requests! I've finally found some time to update my other stories too, so keep your eyes open for those! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's got a song by Justincase in it. They are a really cool group, and their music is very good. Check them out! Review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, nor do I own the song, "Don't Cry For Us Tonight". Justincase does. So there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No Such Thing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19: Don't Cry For Us Tonight  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's hard to know just what to do in times like these  
  
It's hard to know just what to say  
  
And I'm just sitting here just asking myself why  
  
It's good to know you feel the same"  
  
Gordo sat in the waiting area of Gate 14, awaiting the arrival of Virign Airlines Flight 134. The plane that would take him across the Atlantic Ocean to London. The plane that would take him away from the one person that he cared for more than anyone in the world. The plane that would separate him from his true love, his soul mate. Just thinking about Lizzie made his eyes well up again. He couldn't believe what had happened in the past 12 hours.  
  
"And I believe  
  
I wanna be your everything  
  
And anything you need."  
  
Lizzie had chased him down her street, and stopped him. She pleaded with him not to leave, but he had anyway. His mind constantly replayed the conversation that had taken place.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Gordo! Don't go! You can't leave me!" Lizzie was sobbing.  
  
"Watch me."  
  
"But it's a mistake. I love you! I don't want you to go!"  
  
"You have a funny way of showing it."  
  
"Gordo, I'm sorry!"  
  
"I would have given it all up for you Lizzie. All of it. I would have turned my life upside down just to be with you. All you had to do was ask me to. All you had to do was confirm that it was worth it!" By now, tears were streaming down his face. "But you screwed it up Lizzie. You screwed it up."  
  
"I was scared." She cried.  
  
"Scared? Scared of what? Scared that it could actually work out, scared that maybe the feelings you were having were too strong?" He asked, tears falling down his face. "I'm scared too! But we would have had each other. Don't you see? We would have been in it together. But now it's over. I'm leaving."  
  
"No Gordo!" Lizzie was bawling. "You can't! I need you!"  
  
"It's too late." He replied, in a hushed voice. "Goodbye Lizzie."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Don't cry for us tonight  
  
Don't cry we'll be all right  
  
If I could I'd be by your side  
  
Don't cry for us"  
  
He had left. David Gordon had left Lizzie McGuire standing in the street, crying her eyes out, screaming at him to stay. He had packed his suitcase, and now he was here, waiting to embark on the rest of his life. His life without Elizabeth Brooke McGuire.  
  
"You know that I'd give anything to watch you sleep  
  
I can picture you just lying there  
  
We don't need to say the words  
  
'cause they don't mean a thing  
  
You know you're not alone when someone cares."  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Virgin Airlines Flight 134 to Heathrow Airport in London, England will now begin boarding." Came a voice over the loudspeaker.  
  
This was it. He was really leaving. And he wasn't entirely sure he would ever return.  
  
"And I believe  
  
You are still my anything  
  
And everything I need" "Don't cry for us tonight  
  
Don't cry we'll be all right  
  
If I could I'd be by your side  
  
Don't cry for us" "It's hard to know just what to do in times like these  
  
It's hard to know just what to say"  
  
TBC!!!  
  
Review! 


	20. Too Late

A/N: Hey! I know that its been forever and a day since I updated this fic, but I had a sudden inspiration for some reason. So, I decided to write another chapter! I'll try to update my other fanfics this weekend too! So enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
No Such Thing  
Chapter 20: Too Late?  
Lizzie sat on the seat of the bay window in the McGuire's family room. She stared out into dark sky, which was now filled with rain. Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't believe that she had just let the love of her life leave. She had lost her soulmate, her best friend, and she had no idea how she was going to live without him.  
  
Lizzie snapped out of her daze when she heard the sound of keys being turned. She quickly wiped her face and pretended to be reading. She didn't want her parents to know what was going on. Recalling the day's events out loud would only cement them deeper into her mind, and make them more real.  
  
But it wasn't her parents. She looked up from the book and saw Matt entering the kitchen.  
  
"Hey sis." He called, as he reached into the fridge for a Gatorade.  
  
"Hi." She replied.  
  
He walked into the family room and sat down on the couch opposite the window.  
  
"How was your day?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"It was fine." She lied, her voice faltering a bit.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, getting suspicious as he saw her red eyes. "You've been crying." He remarked.  
  
"I'm fine Matt. Really." She assured him.  
  
"Lizzie, whatever it is, you can tell me." He told her. "I'm older now, I won't make fun of you. Remember, we're friends." He reminded her.  
  
She didn't say anything. She just continued to look out the window.  
  
"Wait," Matt realized. "Where's Gordo? I figured you guys would be hanging out all the time now, since you're finally together."  
  
Lizzie looked at Matt. "You knew about us?" she asked. She thought they had been pretty discreet.  
  
"Lizzie, it's not like I'm Ethan or anything." He joked. "You've been awfully happy these past few days, and you've been with him a lot. I just kind of assumed."  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"I think it's great." He continued. "I mean, it took you long enough. I think all of us have known how perfect you are for each other since you were in elementary school. Well, except you two I guess. Seriously, you were meant for each other. I always thought you'd end up marrying him or something."  
  
Lizzie looked at Matt, listening to what he was saying, and she started to bawl. Every bit of sadness and anger she had been holding in for the past few hours came pouring out of her. She was absolutely hysterical.  
  
Matt saw this, and rushed over to the window seat. "What?" he asked frantically. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Matt!' she sobbed. "I ruined it."  
  
"Ruined what?" he asked, rubbing her back.  
  
"Me and Gordo." She replied. "He got this job offer in London, and he came to tell me about it. And he told me he would turn it down for me. That he would stay if I asked him to. All I had to do was ask him. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. I was so scared, it was all so intense. And then Ryan, he came here and Gordo saw us kissing, and it was all a huge mistake. And now Gordo is on a plane to England, and I'll never have the chance to tell him how much I love him, and need him."  
  
Matt was taken aback. Lizzie sounded completely and totally serious. Was she that in love? At 19?  
  
"You really love him?" was all Matt could manage to say.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head. "So much. I can't live without him."  
  
"Then you need to find him." Matt remarked, decidedly. "You need to go to the airport and stop him from getting on that plane."  
  
"He's probably already gone." Lizzie sobbed.  
  
"Lizzie, you need to stop him." Matt commanded. "Otherwise, you're going to spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been."  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe how smart Matt had become. He was right, she needed to tell Gordo exactly what she had told Matt.  
  
"Ok." She declared. "I'm going."  
  
Lizzie grabbed her keys and her purse. She ran out to the Jeep, and started off towards LAX. She sped down the highway towards her destination, and arrived, after what seemed like years. She rushed through the airport, and made it to the Virgin Airlines gate. Out of breath, she reached the front counter.  
  
"Is this the flight to Heathrow?" she asked, panting.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss." The desk clerk replied. "You've just missed it."  
  
Lizzie ran over to the window. She looked into the rainy night sky. She saw the plane ascending into the darkness, along with her hopes and dreams.  
  
She was too late. TBC!!!  
  
Review! 


	21. Author's Note

*Author's Note*  
  
OK, I decided not to do the alternate ending thing. I got a few ideas about how I want the story to go, so I updated with a new chapter. If I keep getting reviews, I'll keep adding chapters! So please review and let me know what you think of the story!  
  
Also: I'm trying really hard to update all of my fics. I have been soooo busy lately, that I really haven't had time. But, this weekend isn't that bad, so hopefully I'll get a few chapters up! Please keep sending me reviews! Thanks guys! 


	22. No Such Thing

A/N: I know, I've been a bad author, neglecting all my little fanfics. But, I have been so incredibly busy! Anyone who reads this that's a student can sympathize. Anywho, it's finally April vacation, which means that I have free time! Woo hoo! So, some of that time will be devoted to updating my fics. Hopefully I'll get to all of them, so keep your fingers crossed! I know what direction I want this to go in, so I decided to do this one first. Enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. Bummer.  
No Such Thing  
  
Chapter 21:  
  
Lizzie continued to stare out the window. Tears streamed down her face, and she didn't bother to wipe them away.  
  
The desk clerk noticed the young blonde and walked over to see what was wrong. "Are you ok, miss?" she asked.  
  
Lizzie looked up. "Fine." She replied. "I um, I have to go." She continued. She took one last look out through the window into the nighttime sky, which mirrored her own emotions, as rain began to fall.  
  
She turned away and walked out of the terminal, past other terminals, and made her way to the outside, where she had left her car. She saw happy people smiling and laughing as they reunited with people exiting from flights. It made her even more depressed. Finally she reached the doors to the parking lot. She felt the warm California air as well as the cool rain on her skin. In a daze, she searched for her car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gordo looked out into the night sky. Stars sparkled, the moon shone, and raindrops pounded down. He rubbed his forehead with his hands. He couldn't believe what he had done. He had given up a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.  
  
And he wasn't even sure she would take him back.  
  
He'd said some pretty cruel things, despite the situation. But he couldn't leave, he just couldn't bear to be without her, mad or not. He got up from the bench and headed out to the parking lot to grab a taxi home. The rain fell hard on his head, and blurred his vision, but, as he looked across the parking lot, he swore he recognized the blonde ponytail that swished back and forth in the spring rain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lizzie!" she heard her name being called from across the parking lot. "Lizzie!"  
  
She turned around. She stared through the pouring rain, and couldn't believe her eyes. She saw the familiar longish curly hair, and yelled out, "Gordo!" He hadn't left! He was there!  
  
Lizzie and Gordo both started running towards each other, like a scene out of an old fashioned movie. They met midway, and threw their arms around each other, rain soaking both of them, neither of them caring.  
  
"You came!" he remarked, sounding astonished.  
  
"You stayed!" She exclaimed, equally as surprised.  
  
"I couldn't leave you." He replied. "I couldn't be so far away for so long."  
  
"Oh Gordo!" she cried. "I.."  
  
"Look, Lizzie, before you say anything, listen to me." He begged. "I know you're scared, I'm scared too. We're both so young, we've gone down different roads, things happened so quickly. But I also know that what I'm feeling is real, and I believe it with all my heart. We're meant to be together Lizzie. It took us this long to realize it, but we did, and we can't let go of it. I won't let us. It's scary, but what scares me even more is losing you, losing our destiny. But no matter how intense it is, we always have each other. You're my best friend and I know we can get through anything together. I love you Lizzie McGuire. I am completely and madly in love with you."  
  
Every doubt Lizzie had felt was completely erased by Gordo's speech. She couldn't believe it: he knew exactly how she felt. Then she wondered why she'd ever doubted him at all. Gordo was the single person who knew her better than herself. They truly were soulmates.  
  
"I love you too Gordo." She replied. It felt so good to finally tell him. "So much. All I ever wanted was to be with you."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"I see us getting married, buying a house, having kids. You're the only person I've ever thought of, even back in middle school. I don't know why I was so scared. I guess I pictured all this happening much later on. When we were older, had careers, and weren't going to college on opposite coasts. I had this Utopian vision of us. That every thing would be perfect." She hung her head.  
  
Gordo lifted her chin, and looked in her eyes. "Lizzie, you can't idealize every situation in life. Forget perfect. There's no such thing."  
  
Lizzie looked up at him through the rain. "You're wrong for once, Mr. Gordon." She remarked. "This is the most perfect moment of my entire life."  
  
And, as she and Gordo leaned in to kiss one another, both soaked from the rain, but far from cold in each others arms, perfect it was.  
The End!!!  
I finally finished a fic! Go me! So, what'd you think? Good ending? Should I make a sequel? I'll never know until you review! 


End file.
